Before establishing a connection with a Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) access point, a wireless-enabled terminal such as a smart phone typically presents to a user an identifier of each of scanned access points in a form of a list, for the user to select one access point from the list to access.
In the related art, the terminal typically presents the identifier of each of the scanned Wi-Fi access points in a list of access points according to an English dictionary order. For example, when the identifiers of the Wi-Fi access points are composed of English letters, the terminal firstly compare initial letters of the identifiers of the scanned Wi-Fi access points, then presents an identifier of a Wi-Fi access point which has an initial letter in the front of the English dictionary at a top end of the list of access points. For identifiers with a same initial letter, second letters will then be compared according to the English dictionary order, and so on, so forth.